Various methods exist for measuring height, particularly of small children who are growing. Many parents, for example, measure their child's height by having the child stand in front of a door or with their back against the wall and marking a pencil line on the wall, indicating another growth spurt. Some parents use a wall chart against which they monitor their child's growth. Parents can also glue a tape measure or simply paint a narrow board and attach it to the wall, marking inches like a giant yardstick.
When visiting the doctor for a check-up, a child's (or patient's) height is typically measured with a platform type measuring scale on which the patient can stand for measurement of height (and weight). A height measuring rod is attached with it. The platform measuring scales are typically mounted on transport castors to allow free mobility from one place to other.
These methods, while effective for measuring height, would not make suitable gifts for children. What is needed is a height measuring device that can be used and enjoyed throughout childhood and teenage years and that is portable and simple to use.